<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>darkest hour of the darkest night by the9muses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573143">darkest hour of the darkest night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the9muses/pseuds/the9muses'>the9muses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Death? Kind of? It's very pixelated death, F/M, HuntingBird, I'm sorry daiski, Kidnapping, The Framework Universe (Marvel), Using Bobbi for leverage, completely disregarding canon, totally not because I forgot the details of what happened in season 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the9muses/pseuds/the9muses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi shouldn't have fallen for it.<br/>In retrospect, she's an idiot.<br/>But acknowledging she's an idiot isn't going to change anything, because she's been kidnapped by Hydra and things are kind of spiraling out of control.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>January Mission</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>darkest hour of the darkest night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>y'know, i'd feel bad about this but being me, i don't.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood.</p><p>The first thing Bobbi noticed when she came to was blood. </p><p>She could taste it, a metallic tang filling her mouth and making her grimace.  </p><p>Her senses slowly flooded back to her, making her groggily aware of the fact that she was lying face down on the floor (What floor? It was cold and hard and unfamiliar), and her hands were tied together, and <em> oh god </em> she was in so much pain. </p><p>And where was she? </p><p>Bracing herself, she rolled over and, combating the wave of pain and nausea, sat up. Her vision flashed red and she bit back a yelp. <em>Don’t make a noise</em>, her training whispered to her, though that seemed pretty pointless by now. Whoever had taken her, they probably wouldn’t care much if she screamed.</p><p>In fact, they’d probably enjoy it.</p><p>That fact was confirmed when her eyes drifted to the door and the Hydra logo was stamped on it in all its green, tentacled glory. </p><p>Yeah, they would love to hear her scream. </p><p>She’d been captured before, of course, but not by <em>Hydra</em>. The only other time she’d been in a situation like this was when a bunch of vigilantes wanting to join S.H.I.E.L.D had decided that kidnapping one of the Patriot’s best agents was the best way to go about that. She hadn’t even been hurt, just really, really pissed. Hunter had never let her live that one down.</p><p>Hunter</p><p>Oh god, where was Hunter. </p><p>And where the hell was all of this blood coming from? </p><p>Fighting the pain that had centered in her head, Bobbi pushed herself against the wall and used it to stand up.</p><p>That was a mistake.</p><p>She sat back down. Trying not to move too much, she checked over her body. There were plenty of scrapes and bruises, but no open gashes or anything similar, which meant that the blood wasn’t hers.</p><p><em> Good</em>, she thought with grim satisfaction, <em>I must’ve put up one hell of a fight. </em></p><p>Leaning gingerly against the wall, she took a breath.</p><p>She was going to be fine.</p><p>She just needed a plan. </p><p>As soon as the room stopped spinning, she’d come up with a plan. </p>
<hr/><p>After a few minutes, the world stood still, and Bobbi very, very slowly stood up. </p><p>Leaning heavily on the wall, she made her way throughout the room to see if there were any possible escape routes.</p><p>Nope.</p><p>Damn it. </p><p>Damn it all to hell.</p><p>Today was not going the way she planned. </p><p>She vaguely remembered what had happened now, snippets of the mission.</p><p>Of her capture.</p><p>God, she was such an idiot. She should have known it was a trap, it had been far too good to be true. A double agent, so high up? The fact that she hadn’t seen it so much earlier… She needed a vacation.</p><p>And some water. Some water would have been nice right about now, she thought to herself, and then immediately tried to think about something else.</p><p>Like her head. The pain was starting to come back, growing steadily more intense, and she was about to resort to banging her head against the wall when the door swung open and revealed…</p><p>Once again, <em>damn </em>it.</p><p>Madame Hydra stood silhouetted in the door. </p><p>If Bobbi didn’t feel like she was about to pass out, she would have gone over and punched the woman as hard as she possibly could. However, given that her hands were cuffed together and she was barely able to stand, she vetoed that plan for a less difficult one.</p><p>“What the <em>hell </em>do you want with me?” she spat.</p><p>“You’re important,” Madame Hydra said, a sickly sweet lilt to her voice. </p><p>“And what does <em>that </em>mean?” Bobbi asked furiously, biting back the <em>where’s Hunter </em>sitting on her tongue. Madame Hydra doesn’t get to know her weaknesses. </p><p>She smiled, the sweetness of it matching her voice exactly. “You’ll see. Now, do you know a woman named Jemma Simmons?”</p><p>Bobbi stared at her blankly. “Jemma...who?” </p><p>“Oh, no one that concerns you. Now, I’m going to need you to come with me.”</p><p>Madame Hydra stepped out of the doorway, and two men came in afterward, roughly jerking Bobbi along with them, down hallways and out into open air. She only got a quick breath of fresh air before she was shoved into a truck, Madame Hydra sitting across from her and heavily armed Hydra agents around them.</p><p>Bobbi sat silently in her seat, and Madame Hydra handed her a small device. An earpiece. </p><p>"Put that in your ear," she instructed, "and do as I tell you. If not, there will be severe consequences."</p><p>"What kind of consequences?"</p><p>"If you value your life or your husband's life, you'll do as I say."</p><p>"You have Hunter?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Prove it," Bobbi challenged. Madame Hydra sighed, clearly aware this has been coming. She extended her hand towards the guard next to Bobbi, and he handed her a phone. Madame Hydra punched some numbers into it and held it out to Bobbi. Bobbi stared back at her with an eyebrow arched and nodded towards her cuffed hands. </p><p>Madame Hydra sighed and handed the phone to the guard next to Bobbi, who held it to her ear.</p><p>"Hunter?" Bobbi asked, anxiety curling in her stomach.</p><p>"Bob?" Hunter's voice said on the other end, so familiar that Bobbi had to contain her sigh of relief.</p><p>"Where are you?"</p><p>"Y'know, I haven't got a clue. It's dark, and I'm tied up, and-"</p><p>"Are you ok?" </p><p>"Oh, I'm just— "</p><p>"Hunter," Bobbi said quietly, stopping him before he made a ridiculous sarcastic comment like he always seemed to. "Just...tell me if you're ok." </p><p>"Yeah, love, I'm alright. You?"</p><p>"I'm ok, but— " </p><p>The phone was jerked away from her ear. </p><p>"That's enough."</p><p>Bobbi bit her lip to stop herself from shouting or crying or...something. </p><p>"So you have Hunter."</p><p>"We do. Now, you are going to say <em>exactly </em>what I tell you to say."</p><p>The truck stopped, and Madame Hydra smiled. </p><p>"That earpiece is also a tracker. If you take it out we will know, and that conversation will be the last you ever have with your husband. Now, see this picture?" she asked, holding out a picture of a young brunette.</p><p>"That is Jemma Simmons. Remember that."</p><p>With that, she opened the door of the truck, unlocked and removed Bobbi's handcuffs, and within seconds Bobbi was standing outside of it, blinking in the sunlight and staring up at some sort of warehouse.</p><p>"Go through the door and take two rights and a left," a voice crackled through her earpiece. </p><p>Bobbi did as it said. </p><p>It took her to a large, cavernous room, cast in shadows and </p><p>"Bobbi?"</p><p>She spun around, remembering every possible way to kill someone with her hands only, and—  </p><p>"That is Jemma Simmons," the voice in her ear said. "Now listen very closely to me and repeat what I say."</p><p>“Jemma, it’s me. Bobbi," Bobbi said, copying what was being relayed to her through the earpiece.</p><p>The woman stared at her, eyes wide. “Bobbi?” </p><p>“Yeah, Jemma. It’s Bobbi. Davis—I know him from the academy, actually—he contacted me. They put me into the Framework.”</p><p>“B-but why?” </p><p>“Something went wrong with the tech, they wanted to make sure you were ok. I volunteered to come and get you.” </p><p>The woman stared at Bobbi, and then all of a sudden ran forward and wrapped her arms around her.</p><p>“Oh, Bobbi, it’s so good to see you”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bobbi said quietly, “but you have to run. Get out of here.” </p><p>“What about you?” </p><p>“I’m not the Bobbi Morse you know,” Bobbi said as quietly as she could. “You have to leave <em> now."  </em></p><p>Jemma’s eyes widened. “You mean—” </p><p>She was interrupted by a voice saying, “Oh, dear, Bobbi. You seem to have misheard my orders. I should have been clearer.”</p><p>Bobbi whipped around to find Madame Hydra, a gun in her hands, pointed up into a corner of this abandoned warehouse. </p><p>Peering up into the corner she had her gun aimed in, Bobbi looked just beyond the dark, to…</p><p>Hunter. </p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Oh nonononononononono. </p><p>This wasn't-it wasn't-Bobbi should've realized they could hear her. </p><p>No, no, no, no, this was bad, this was so bad.</p><p>“Since you seem to have such a disregard for my orders, I’m afraid I’ll have to shoot him. Too bad, you really could have made quite a formidable agent, with the proper training.” </p><p>"You mean the proper <em>brainwashing." </em></p><p>Madame Hydra only smiled and pulled the trigger.</p><p>Bobbi didn't have time to think.</p><p>She didn't have time to consider the proper course of action.</p><p>She only had the absolute terror filling her body and the pounding of her heart in her ears and the thought that <em> no she can't lose Hunter  </em>and time slows down and then</p><p>she jumps.</p><p>Time resumed. </p><p>A searing pain shot through her shoulder, and she fell to the ground. </p><p>“Bobbi!” she heard a voice shout, and in the back of her head, she decided she must know that voice. It was familiar, it really was. </p><p>She could also faintly hear other voices and a loud bang. There was lots of shouting. </p><p>Oh, and her shoulder was on fire, that was odd. She’d never been injured there.</p><p>She hadn’t been paying much attention to it, to be honest. The black dancing at the edges of her vision was distracting her. It was slowly growing, larger and larger. </p><p>And all that shouting was really distracting, </p><p>She heard some more of it, and then there was silence. </p><p>And then…</p><p>“Bob, oh god, are you alright?”  </p><p>“Hunter,” she tried to say, but there was something in the way.</p><p>“You’ll-you’ll be okay, we’ve just got to...to get you to a doctor, you’ll be alright.” </p><p>Bobbi wanted to tell him to stop sounding so worried.</p><p>Bobbi wanted to say, “I love you, it’ll be ok.” </p><p>Bobbi wanted to tell him so many things and she wanted him to tell him she would be ok and she wanted to tell him how much it hurt and she just wanted to tell him she loved him. </p><p>But there was really a lot of blood and the darkness was getting bigger and she couldn’t make her mouth form words and she wanted to sleep and her shoulder hurt and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.</p><p>(she didn’t wake up)</p><p>(minutes later, Hunter held her body as the two of them dissolved into lines of code)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated :)</p><p>Title is taken from Doubt Comes In from Hadestown</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>